The Blessed and The Damned
by Dissonencia
Summary: Tree different creatures. One bounded by what is right, the other by what is wrong and the last one by what is bad. AU. HichiRukiIchi
1. Le blanc, Le noir et l'autre blanc

**A/N: My second attempt. well anyway... I already have this idea for months but never got the time to write it, that is, until yesterday. oh I don't know about this one... it just keeps on pestering me...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single a page of bleach.  
**

**The blessed and the damned**

………………**o0O0o………………….o0o0OOO0o0o………..……….o0O0o……………**

**Chapter 1: ****Le blanc, le noir et l'autre blanc**

** (White, Black and the other White)**

As the long standing war between heaven and hell continues, a group of grandiose angels stood a good distance away from the fight yet one of them keeps edging on the border of the barrier that keeps them safe and undetected.

The said angel's whole focus is on the fight happening far from where she stood. It was far and impossibly hard to sense but because she is so attuned to the angel involved in the fight, distance matters not.

Rukia felt a hand clasped her left shoulder; she inclined her head to get a brief glance at whoever touched her.

"He's your brother and he is not someone that can be easily defeated." Ukitake said in an attempt to alter his subordinate's feelings.

Rukia didn't answer but continue to look into the direction of her brother. Right now, he was facing an immensely powerful opponent from the other side. Powerful enough to cause a long and deep slash on her brother's chest. She knew her brother won't die from that wound, what causes her great worry is his opponent's capacity to do something much worse. Even from that distance, she can feel and hear the evil aura and the maniacal laugh emanating from the other direction…

A succession of big white explosions and both her brother and his opponent suddenly vanished and Ukitake couldn't do anything to restrain Rukia. She sped off the moment the 2nd explosion subsided.

Rukia sped off as much as her white wings can carry her towards her brother's direction.

…………………………………… **oO0O0Oo** ……………………………………

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he practically screamed as he landed on the forest floor.

He and his adversary, Byakuya, both fell after the collision. After the collision, Byakuya's presence suddenly vanished into thin air. _"Tch, the bastard didn't die, he's just taking his goddamn time to recover."_ He thought as he tried to stand up but failed, _"Fuck!"_ Byakuya is absolutely one of the greatest in heaven or he wouldn't be forced to give him one of his most powerful attacks but unfortunately, Byakuya survived and currently somewhere on the west. His attack should give damages to Byakuya only but the bastard blocked it at the last moment causing his own attack to go backwards and it got him on the left arm, left torso and a massive bleeding on the left side of the head. The good thing is Byakuya's barrier didn't last long and it also hit him. Both of them are heavily injured and if the other recovered and decided to finish it, then he will be forced to really go all out.

After a few minutes of struggle, he's finally able to stand with the help of his white slim sword. He walked into the clearing and something stirred his senses to full alert, a small and distinctively holy presence is fast approaching him. His feral golden eyes narrowed and he moved his sword in a defensive stance and despite of the pain, his mouth can still curve into that sinister and evil smirk he always wore. Whoever the person is and whatever his current injury is, he's going to lop his head off even before he can- no… he doesn't need to. Because he realized that the one approaching him is very weak and based on experience, this kind of adversary cannot stand him for even 10 seconds.

"Tch, must be someone from those holy fuckers." He said turning away his sword, not interested in weaklings, because for him, death only awaits those who are weak.

When it landed a few meters away, he inclined his head lazily to face it. His trademark evil and sinister smirk reappeared on his face, he was right; it was an angel, a female angel. She appears to be looking for something or someone. The stupid bitch maybe naïve or plain crazy if she hadn't sense his evil and suppressing aura, because if she did, she won't dare come near him.

…..

Rukia stopped at the small clearing where she last felt her brother. She landed and saw a man. Strange, she didn't feel anything from him; in fact, she thought that he was an angel for wearing an all white outfit. But when he inclined his head on her, she saw the most frightening eyes, Black sclera with dilated golden pupils.

Waves of startling fear shot across her body. Just looking into his eyes made her immobile and it's obviously a wrong move to go in his direction.

…..

'_A Really stupid bitch.'_ his first thought when he got a glimpse at the angel. He turned to face her and examine her carefully. He already knew that she isn't a threat; she didn't even have the possibility to be one. What baffled him the most about her is how she can approach him just like that, as if she didn't sense anything from him, especially his ever-so-powerful aura. Like most of the angel that he had seen and killed, this angel was no different. The same pesky and all-too irritating feather wings, stupid white flowing dress and the annoyingly peaceful feeling that surrounds you whenever you are in the presence of one. Perhaps the most distinct in this angel's face is her eyes, her illumine amethyst eyes. The angel's hair was tied in the back like a bun with jasmine flowers surrounding it. The angel looks naïve and innocent that he would enjoy seeing her pretty face contort into vicious lines of pain. He heard that angels has the ability to heal certain wounds, maybe he could trick or force this angel to heal him and then kill her and proceed to hunt that hair clip bastard and kill him and then return to hell to laugh at his pathetic twin brother…Something caught his eyes; the little angel was drawing something from her white dress…

…..

From the moment Rukia saw his eyes, she knew she was in deep trouble. Not taking her eyes off him, she started drawing her white sword with ribbons. True, demons do look peculiar, with his spiky white hair and white skin. He's extremely tall with toned body and that made things scarier. He seems to move fast, escaping him by running won't do any good. _'Good thinking Rukia.'_ She thought ruefully as she starts regretting her decision. At first, she really thought that he was an angel with the white-thing and all; she tried to sense something weird in him to make sure that he really is an angel before approaching but she found none and that leads to her to the conclusion that he may be her comrade who came to look first. But when she got a good look at his eyes, she thought otherwise. If he's going to do something, she'll make sure that she can defend herself even if it's a lost cause. She can't win against someone her brother didn't manage to defeat.

It was him who broke the silence fist, "well, why are you still here? Don't ya' want to run somewhere?" he asked with his ever present evil smirk

The hairs on the back of her neck stood upon hearing his voice. Maybe she could go to her original plan and just ask him… or maybe he will slit her throat for doing so…

"I'm just looking for someone; I have no intention of battling or harming you."

Shiro snorted loudly, raised his eyebrows before answering her, "Meh, like you could if you want to."

Clearly, the demon right in front of her is someone feared because of his overwhelming presence.

If possible, his evil smirk grew larger upon seeing the fear on the angels face. It was visible but the angel held her ground by not running away, feisty angel.

He stepped closer, she stepped back.

"I thought you need help?" he's offering help but his voice is laced with malice and you can see malevolence clearly in his eyes.

She held her white sword defensively but he laughs, "You said that you don't have intention of fighting me so why are ya' holding that?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. Not threatened by that little display of audacity, he started walking towards her.

He's looming closer and Rukia didn't know what to do, fight and she'll be killed, run away and he'll chase her and possibly kill her afterwards, stay and who knows what he will do. Before her mind could come up with a better action he's already in front of her.

Rukia looked up to meet his eyes and was stunned to see how tall he really was; she barely reached his chest. She's ready to bolt and about to turn when he forced her to look up to him by holding her chin.

His hold was rigid and she knew his carefully restraining his strength as to not break her but one wrong move, he won't hesitate to break her neck or slit her throat.

"You lookin' for somethin' or someone?" he hissed staring at her luminous amethyst eyes. Such rare color, he had never seen a color like that; it was always black, yellow or red.

Still, Rukia tried to break away from his grasp even if she already knew that he's going to kill her if she persists on breaking away from him. She didn't feel like answering him and he tightened his hold and her.

"So-Someone, one of us." She finally whispered.

"If it's a fucking angel then I can't help ya' because I never remember all the faces of those I killed."

"What makes you think that you already killed him?"

"Killed? 'Him?' Actually there is only one whom I haven't killed yet."

Rukia's eyes widened at that. So he hasn't killed her brother yet IF it's her brother.

"Who is he? Where is he?!" Rukia desperately cried out.

His face twisted to a wicked grin. "Why do you want to know?"

"He's my brother-"

His hold on her tightened and his eyes looks suddenly ready to kill and Rukia didn't miss the sudden burst of murderous intent from his body.

"Brother, you say?" even the sound of his voice changed into a more menacing one. "You know that's what I want to know myself… so I could kill and quarter him myself!"

"So it really was you who he was fighting-"

"You his sister?"

"Yes-"

"Then you listen. Tell him; tell him that when I see him again, I'm going to lop his head off with a single swing of my sword and he won't have any chance to run away again-"

"My brother never runs away-"

"Shut up! I don't want to kill you right now. I just thought of a better idea of what I'm going to do to you because you stupidly ventured me on your own, so you shut the fuck up!"

He's now holding her on a deadly grip and her oxygen supply will soon run out if he doesn't release her.

He leaned in closer to her ear to make sure that she hears everything he's going to say.

"And also tell him, I want him not only concerned about his death, I want to put so many burdens on him as much as possible. And you, once I release you, I think you should hide and run away from me as fast as possible, go in the most hidden part of heaven and surround yourself with many guards as possible, because after I kill him, I'm going after you because I made you my prize."

A burst of pure terror rippled through her upon hearing his words, he mean it. He means every single word.

He flashed her sadistic smile before saying, "This way Byakuya will not only worry about his impending death but also for you, because the moment he dies, you will automatically belong to me and I will stop at nothing to get to you, you understand?" and to make sure that she understand everything, his lips traveled from her ear and trace her jaw line to get to her lips and roughly kissed her.

Forcing her to open up to him, he bit her upper lip quite hard and blood trickles down as he licks them. Rukia gasped and he took the chance to enter her virgin mouth and continue his biting and licking inside in the smooth crevices of her mouth. Rukia never thought that she will have her first kiss with a violent demon that seems to exploit her. Rukia's eyes slowly drifted shut as she felt him slowly sucked all the energy inside her.

…………………………………… **oO0O0Oo** ……………………………………

Rukia felt small raindrops hit her face, her eyes slow flutters open and it was a minute before she realizes that she was lying on a cold grass moist with rainfalls. She got up on a sitting position and looked around before memories of what happened come rushing down to her. She gave a start and looked around to search for the violent demon, she found none. She tried to stand but found it to be very difficult. Every drop of energy was sucked out of her; did that white demon do that? She would never know.

She looked up in the sky and contemplated if she's going to still search for her brother or not? That demon said that he's still alive and currently somewhere, he didn't tell her where but Rukia got a hunch that he's somewhere in the west. As of the moment, Rukia tried to ignore what the demon told her, her first priority is to look for her brother. She's going to deal with him later once she's sure that her brother is safe.

After a few attempts, she successfully got up and tried to command her wings to carry her in the winds; searching for him in the sky is better than walking in an unknown path. But it was almost impossible considering that she was drained of all of her energy but being the stubborn angel she was, she still tried to fly.

It was a five-minute successful heavy flying when her body and wings gave up and let her fall 250 ft from above as she slowly lose her consciousness. She was halfway meeting the ground when she felt strong arms wrapped around her petite frame preventing her fall. She barely saw who her savior was, but she did not miss his appalling orange hair.

…..

It was seconds before Ichigo landed on a rocky hill carrying this annoying, stupid, bleeding angel in his arms. Angels like her shouldn't go anywhere near this place, damn her for giving him trouble. Now instead of going home in hell, he needs to bring this angel where she came from and that was heaven.

He was never a demon who would hurt female angels and children. It he's going on a fight, he would make it sure that he's against a male because he thinks that nothing can be gained by fighting defenseless female ones, to make it short, he doesn't like hurting females but that didn't prevented him from being annoyed with stupid ones _like her._

He was just roaming this once-battlefield to look for his demented brother. He got a word that his wild brother is wrecking havoc somewhere in the west fighting a known angel in the name of Byakuya and this would be another reason for unnecessary bloodshed. Okay, given that demons like him should be all addicted to bloodbath. He's not; well he is, ONLY if there is enough reason and something worth fighting for.

Unfortunately, his brother was the complete opposite of him. His brother has a gift for finding useless reason and makes it sufficient enough to pick a fight with anyone. But instead of finding his brother, he ended up with a bleeding angel who for some unknown reason is injured.

He set her down on the ground to examine her gash; well it was just a bleeding lip for fucks sake! He took that small cloth from his black coat and wipes her lip. She twitches from her position and he took the time to examine her carefully. Well, all white, everything is white and it's his first time to see a female up-close. Perfect female features and she's very petite, it's as if-

Very beautiful amethyst eyes revealed themselves in front of him.

…..

It was a minute before Rukia opened her eyes and refocused them in front of her. But instead of expecting to see a perfect blue sky she found herself staring into very intense amber eyes. She blinked and that was when she recognizes the angular features of the owner of those amber eyes.

"You." She suddenly blurted out and hurried to scamper away from him.

"What?"

"Why-what are you doing here?!"

"What? Hey I just found you-"

"Go away! Don't you dare come near me!"

"What are you talking about? I just met you!"

With those words, Rukia stopped and look at him properly. It's true, his hair and eyes are different but that face, it's undoubtedly the same as with that white demon.

"That-that face-?" but she was interrupted by the arrival of several angels including her superior, Ukitake.

"Kuchiki!"

Rukia looked into Ukitake's direction and made a move to run to him when that orange haired demon suddenly appeared behind her, snake his arms around her waist and pulled her against him and whip out his black slim sword and pointed it at Ukitake's direction.

Ukitake's shocked face was visible among the crowd but he recovered quite enough to say the words,

"Kurosaki Ichigo?!"

………………**o0O0o………………….o0o0OOO0o0o………..……….o0O0o……………**

**love me or hate me?**

**Dissonencia...  
**


	2. Sagacité et Cataclysme

**A/N: I'd like to really apologize 'bout the long wait, I'm E.X.T.R.E.M.E.L.Y busy. My sched full, RLEs, lectures, thesis, graveyard shifts and whatnot. I don't even have a holiday, yeah that's right; I don't have a Christmas break… life in the OR and ER is no joke. I had difficulty writing the first part, I'm sorry k? And yeah, I'm still on the process of building things so pardon my description and slow pacing but I promise ya' we'll get to the naughty action later. *smiling mischievously***

**And yeah, can I use the name 'Shiro' ? I've been thinking 'bout that lately, I can't use Hichigo, it's too confusing with Ichigo, I can't also use Hollow Ichigo, no, and it sounds wrong with this fic, he's not a hollow here and also not Ogichi. Can we just settle into Shiro? I hope its fine.**

_**Yllanger-huntress,**_** ah! Love yah! Eto na, wala na ko tinatago… medyo maiksa nga lang, xensya na. update mo narin un G and C ha… je t'aime! XD!**

**Disclaimer: We'll get a lot of manga panel of Hichi if I'm the owner of bleach, sadly I'm not.**

**The blessed and the Damned**

**………………o0O0o………………….o0o0OOO0o0o………..……….o0O0o……………**

**Chapter 2: Sagacité et Cataclysme**

Never in his life, had Ukitake Jyuushiro ever thought of finding himself in such situation, with the most unlikely demon he could think of, no less.

The shock stayed on his face for a few minutes before blinking twice and taking a calm breath. 'No him… not now… not with her… not in this situation' those were the words repeating like a mantra inside his head moments ago. It was already bad enough for Rukia without that demon adding in. He can't imagine what awaits Rukia when she gets back…

His eyes went back to the orange haired demon, who, for some reason was holding Rukia tightly around the middle. The demon's glare was trenchant and fierce and too vast that Ukitake had a second thought about taking Rukia BY force. It wasn't the one that he remembered a long time ago and he wondered if it was the effect of losing his…. Ukitake shakes his head, now is not the time to feel nostalgic, he needs to get her back, safely and quickly. But it looks like it won't be an easy task considering that the look on the demon's face was dead serious.

Rukia wriggled and tried struggling regardless of her weakening body and heavy wings. She tried to peel off his hands snaked around her middle. It was so obvious that she wanted out and it was absolutely disconcerting and trying her hardest to free herself but the demon won't budge instead, he tightened his hold on her and asked,

"Do you know them?" he asked not taking his eyes off the white haired man.

Because her back was pressed against him, she tried to look at him by slightly craning her neck.

"Of course! Don't you see that we're all wearing white?" surprised that her voice held insubordination.

"Tch, haven't you ever heard about shape shifter demons?" He shot back in a mocking tone. He didn't believe these white folks, they could easily be demons pretending to be angels. It was the same lame tactic used in the carnage of an _innocent angel_ years back and set off the 2nd war. His face grew darker at relieving the memory. Because there was a diminutive dispute going over in hell, there's a big chance that these bastards are just starting to spark something.

Unable to understand the demon's action and his refusal to let her go even if was obvious that Ukitake and his men came to help her, she, again, tried struggling to get her point across, but it was then that Ukitake interrupted them.

Ukitake stepped a little closer and tried reaching his hands as a peaceful gesture, he was willing to talk to him in a peaceful way as long as possible, but because of Ichigo's well-honed battle reflex, he anticipated that this was an attack and leap a few meters backwards, still carrying Rukia.

Amber eyes flashed and he lifted his left arm to do a one handed attack but he immediately felt a small movement behind him, he turned around in time just in time to parry a horizontal slash meant for his head. Behind the crossed swords is a maroon haired man with pointed face and green eyes.

"Ashido?!" Rukia suddenly blurted out, her voice laced with bafflement and unease.

Ukitake put his left hand over his eyes, trying to shut out the angry tension building 30 meters above him and thinking about something that would prevent this. It was one of the worst case scenario scenes that he thought; he didn't want any encounter with him as much as possible. He'll stick to his diplomacy as long as necessary but it seems that all demons are loose cannons and they would settle arguments using brawn than logical reasoning.

The angel he was holding seems to know who the maroon haired guy was, but like he cared. The look on the maroon haired guy's face is slowly irritating him, he didn't like that look like he did something nasty.

And Ichigo _thinks_ that this guy wasn't much of an opponent, he may have the same built as Ichigo's, but he lacks that intimidating thing. So he was really surprised when the maroon haired guy broke the contact and makes another and _stronger_ slash, this time, meant to cut his arm holding the tiny angel.

Ichigo of course, parried it. But he did not miss that it was stronger and swifter than the first.

He narrowed his eyes and asked, more like bark at the guy, "What do you want?"

"I was only sent here to help retrieve her and I'm not at any liberty to answer you."

"Tch." This is what he hates about other angels; they think that they are superior to anyone. He broke the contact and retreated a few meters away thinking how is he going to get rid of these annoying two.

Somehow, Rukia was making absolute efforts on how to get herself free. But to no avail, her effort held no retribution. What is wrong with this – heaven may forgive her for using this word – foolish, idiotic ruffian? Only if it was acceptable, she would have bitten his arm off. That would serve him right for doing this to her. It just so happen that she's extremely tired and weary.

"Mister Demon, I don't know who you are and what your problem was but might I suggest that you try to sense something in them, see if they are what you think."

Ichigo, as always is not good at sensing people, a feat that his brother was extremely good at. He glared at her but nevertheless, did what she said. It's true, there wasn't anything wrong with them and the appropriate action would be just give her back and then go, that is, if they let him go peacefully. What was it that made him stand protectively over her that he just met?

Distrusting, paranoid and over protective.

These are the things that happened to him after his mother was killed, who was then an angel. Distrusting and paranoid, because he was sure that nobody in hell would stay content over something, they would always strive for more and they would always use even the most underhanded tricks available and you don't know who are the two-faced and who are not. It was because of his mother that he didn't like hurting angels, because that would be the same as spitting on her grave.

He looked over at the white haired man beneath and he was reminded of something he couldn't put his fingers on. Ichigo is kinda sure that it was earnestness that he's seeing in that white haired man's eyes.

"Ichigo-kun," surprised to hear his name. He heard that voice before and suddenly, memories from before rushed back in his head, he dropped his hold on her and held his head to will away the callous memories.

Rukia, seeing him disturbed and jumbled, saw her chance and tried to step away from him but a tight fist closed around her hand and she looked back to him to see his amber eyes looking straight at her.

"Did I tell you to go?" words came out like an angry hiss.

Rukia was surprised to see his expression change from stubborn to fierce. But before she could discern anything else, Ukitake reappeared beside her and gently tried to peel away her hand from his vice-like grip.

After letting go of her hands, Ashido appeared behind her and clutch her elbows. He back her away far from where that orange-haired demon and Ukitake stood, talking to each other with a sad expression on Ukitake's face and revulsion on the demon's face.

That was the last thing she remembers before somebody performed something on her that dims her vision.

**………………… oO0O0Oo …………………**

Two statues of beautiful female angels standing back to back with extended wings with the doors between them make up the main gate of heaven. Large columns with acanthus design can be seen lining the white marble stepladder that leads to the main gates where the angels stood like sentries. Beyond the intricate gates is a glistening white Roman-styled city brilliantly bedecked with crystal-like ornaments adorned with heavy golden metal works making the whole consign sparkly. The city has a faultless weather, it never rains and slight breeze blowing from the north gives a perfect console to angels. The city is filled with blinding lights and undisturbed calmness and the angels inhabiting the city rarely shut themselves inside their homes; the city's ambiance is too effulgent to miss and airy celebrations are done almost every day. But today, after a word about the decisive mêlée happening not more than 12 miles from the heaven's gate spreads, these angels stayed inside the comfort of their homes; afraid that the battle might drag on and eventually reached heaven.

But fortunately, after a few hours of intense waiting and praying, news about the battle has reached heaven and they were all glad that their respected superior did not die after being challenged by an atrocious, sadistic and arrogant demon. But that doesn't mean that their superior did not go unwounded. No one saw him being carried back into the main gate, but news told them that he was really bruised but blissfully alive and being taken care of by their healer, Unohana.

After hearing this providential news, angels are glad that their great angel didn't die. But it was fleeting because shortly after the arrival of the good news, it was then followed by terrible news. It wasn't supposed to spread in the open, it was deemed to be strictly confidential until that angel was found and accusations are clarified. But even in heaven, it seems that walls do have ears. It was such big news that raised so many judgments. An hour later after Byakuya was elucidated to have returned to his home. Something about his sister was brought out in the public. It was said that his dainty sister had gone missing. Reasons are unknown but when Ukitake tried to defend his subordinate and when he gave Rukia's real reason, nobody believed him in the central court. Because if it was true, then why didn't she returned immediately after not finding her brother at the site and the fact that she wasn't found anywhere near the explosion site. And because they have covert angels roaming around, they saw what happened to her at that small clearing _with a demon_, naturally they were mad, it was a big scandal, an outrage and so rare that it was only the second time it happened.

It was absolutely illicit to interact with any demon, under no circumstances except in battle angels are allowed to interact with any demon. It was an ironclad rule. After seeing her with a demon, they immediately arranged a conference to discuss what just happened. Because it already happened once, they are well-versed as to what to do. They have to question the angel and before they can question her, they must find her first.

Finding her proved to be a challenge. After that covert angel reported what he had seen, the central court arranged a group consisting of trained angels for tracking. But when that covert angel added that it wasn't just any demon, the central court change decisions and instead placed Ukitake and his men in charge with the addition of Ashido if things got out of hand.

**………o0O0o……..**

8 minutes ago, they received a message from Ukitake saying that they are now preparing to enter heaven. The central court was pleased to know that the angel in question is with them. They sent a number of angels to meet them and of course, to put that female angel on hold for later questioning.

The large white gates shone with illuminating light before slowly opening as an indication of someone entering. 4 male hooded angels were the first to enter followed by Ashido and then Ukitake with his right hand on Rukia's shoulder.

Rukia looked around, wondering why a high-ranking angel like Soifon would meet her at the gates with escorts, no less. Just a moment ago, after that orange-haired demon released her, she immediately ask Ukitake to help her find her brother in which Ukitake just smiled and reassures her that Byakuya is fine. She felt relieved, despite of all the things that happened to her. She should be glad that her foolishness did not land her in _any serious predicament… or so she thought…_

Soifon's minuscule eyes narrowed even more as she notices the blood stains on Rukia flowing white dress. This could mean a lot of things, unaccepted things but she did not let her mind wander on these things and because Yoruichi only told her to escort her, this is beyond her authority; only those higher can scrutinize and punish her.

She sternly nodded at Ukitake and then without saying anything, the angels that she brought with her, approached Rukia and restrained her by clutching her left elbow and taking her sword.

Rukia's head shot up and wonder what is _really_ going on, she wasn't struggling that much because the hold on her wasn't rough but enough to restrain her. The confusion inside her head is beginning to really worry her. She couldn't move her hand and some kind of wallop immobilizes her whole body including her wings. She looked into Ukitake who gave her a sad smile and look that told her to just obey and a reassuring look that everything will be just fine. Being her, she couldn't stop the urge to at least ask something. She won't just accept something without explanations.

"Wait-" she said directed at Soifon as the her escort started to move her.

Soifon inclined her head only a fraction to spare her a little glance.

"Why are you taking me and where are you taking me?" Rukia thought that this is not the time to deal with things like this, she had to visit her brother to check on him, not be dragged somewhere she didn't know.

Soifon was about to answer but Ukitake cut her off and moved in front of Rukia.

Still wearing that reassuring smile he said with his hands up, "Its fine, we got some things to clarify and it got you involved somehow. But please, don't think of it as something like imprisonment."

But the contents of what he said didn't answer anything, it almost said nothing. And it made Rukia even more confused with the use of the word 'imprisonment'… why would they go as far as using that word…?

"But can I see my brother-?"

This time, it was Soifon who answered.

"You, do you not understand the meaning of captivity and its complications?" miniscule eyes narrowed again. "That a captive is NOT allowed to go anywhere or see someone until clarified of all charges." -Rukia's brilliant amethyst eyes turn to her- "And don't you know what happens when an angel is escorted from the gate and to the holding area – which will be MY division – for later questioning?" the words came out like a hiss.

Rukia did understand what she said but it's gradually irritating her because she's asking for WHY and NOT asking for WHAT will happen to her. It sounds like she did something nasty, does the encounter with the 2 demons count? And why won't they let her see her brother?

"Rukia, as your superior I'll tell you what happened ONLY after we clarified some things."

"But Ukitake-san, would it be better if I know why am I being withdraw and not kept in the shadows." Stubbornly trying to seek out the answer…

When he didn't answer, Rukia continued.

"I don't understand, you said I'm involved but you are not telling me…whatever it may be?"

"You really have no idea?" Soifon interjected.

"I won't ask if I have any." Rukia, with all the politeness she could muster, answered.

Soifon stepped closer but Ukitake held a hand in front of her.

"Rukia I'll answer any question you want after we sort out things and Soifon… it's not your division that she'll stay. Remember, she is NOT an accused and therefore, not liable to stay in any of your quarters."

Soifon just glared at him but did not say anything else. He's right, she was only ordered to escort her but wasn't sure if putting her on hold was also part of the order.

"I understand, but where am I going to stay?" Rukia said.

Ukitake smiled and said, "Didn't you said you wanted to see your brother? But you will have to stick with them." - He indicated those angels standing next to her – "Don't worry, this will be just temporary."

Granted that they are withdrawing her from everything and they are keeping her under watch, which is not good and confusing but at least she could check on her brother on the process.

As she and her 'guards' left.

"House arrest?" Soifon said.

Ukitake just looked at her.

"Don't think that you can acquit her, the last time it happened, _she wasn't saved_, a poor angel who just died senseless." And then Soifon turned her back and left Ukitake standing in front of the fountain.

"Wouldn't it be better if you had been honest?" Soifon's last words trailed like a blunt dagger.

**………o0O0o……..**

"Cataclysmic and there's no other word to describe the nastiest and worst part of hell." That's how _holy angels_ would describe this place.

But for Shiro, this place is fuckin' awesome.

For someone like him, who wouldn't be delighted at the sight of blood dripping from a hacked and slashed body? Who wouldn't want to slice an annoying adversary and watch him die? Who wouldn't want to kill those undeserving weaklings and take their rightful place? And most of all, who wouldn't want to have a victory over millions and deemed as the strongest?

Traces of blood and killing enclosed the whole city, whose name is not even spoken. Every demon looking for extreme bloodlust should go in the most dangerous and deepest pit of hell. Everyone who comes near this bloodied and ruined city never comes back unless they are strong enough to survive. Because this place has become the battlefield the rule is as simple as this; kill or be killed.

And this, this was the place Shiro _loved_ the most.

But that was a long time ago…

The city retained its ruined appearance (It was already a ruined city even before he was born) but because of his continued battles and killings in here, he didn't noticed that he was rapidly decreasing the number of capable demons he could find and fight. And because of this, his regard to the place slowly diminished.

It's not necessary that he lives here, no. he lives in the most affluent part of hell. He and his brother and some other demons, lived in a large castle where all the most powerful demons lived together. Because he, Shiro, happens to be part of the royal family in hell, but hell remained without a king for over a hundred years and because Ichigo and Shiro are brothers so it's definitely obvious that they're both part of the royal family and no one else.

But this time, after giving the briefest visit in the castle, _he came in this place just to kill time,_ there's nothing interesting to do in hell except pick a fight with the _same old bastards_ and deride. He grew tired of them all, it was already proven that he's powerful than them so it's really grating to do the same thing all over again with the same results.

Out of boredom, he picked a fight with those _holy fuckers_.

The number of capable demons is obviously scant, so why not find a place where there are lots of fuckers he could kill. And that's why he seeks out that infamous angel and fought him. Nobody won; he let it unfinished because he wants to kill him in full power and besides, he found something far more interesting, talk about spoils. But of course, some time in the future, he's going to end that bastard's life and take his sister. As of the mean time, he'll let anticipation build up in his veins.

After he left her on the ground floor, he didn't immediately come back to hell, he tried locating the path to the heaven's gates, after all he's the, _if not the_, best tracker in hell and there's nothing he can't find. He may be ruthless in battle but that doesn't mean he has a foolhardy brain like his brother. He's highly perceptive even if most would describe him as an arrogant, sadistic, insane, brutal, disrespectful and an atrocious demon, usually distinguished by his maniacal laugh, impertinent words, berserker-like attack patterns and psychotic grin. He sometimes plans attacks; even for a split second he can devise something that will greatly injure his opponent. He's generally more insightful and craftier than Ichigo. His ingenuity in swordsmanship is much greater than Ichigo's as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and efficient maneuvers.

It's true that he did suck out her energy and used that to find the main gates of heaven. He did found the gates because of some stupid angel who left a piece of his feathers and Shiro used that to follow the scent and eventually reached heaven's gate. He stared at the colossal gates, wondering how he is going to open it. A huge blast should be powerful enough to force-open even a door like that. He marked the place and with virtually nothing to do and with so much annoyance of having nothing to do, he heads back to hell.

Truth be told_, as much as he hates to admit it and with so much derision_, he needs to restore all his lost power before he can confront Byakuya again, the same thing with Byakuya. _He absolutely hates it when his enemy dies from exhaustion or injury_, feels like he didn't really killed his enemy and that's an insult. He wants to watch as his enemy dies, not from the wounds but from his own hands, it's true that he created the wounds himself but he wants_ the final blow part._

And it was his thought when suddenly his impulse told him that there is someone fast approaching him from the direction of south, behind him. He turned his head lazily and thought that whoever he may be wasn't too far and he could reach him if he threw his sword. He got up and easily unsheathed his sword and with lightning speed, he threw it at an invisible opponent.

………..

Grimmjow stopped tracks when a white blur barely hit him, and hit the rock behind him, very close to his head indeed. His eyes followed the sword but when he refocused his eyes in front, there's a palm against his face and he was thrown backwards where the sword hit the rock.

But he's no amateur, he quickly negate his fall by flipping backwards and landed on his feet with a threatening glare aimed at the white tall figure in front of him, who smirked back at him with equal malice.

"Ya' really know how to greet someone eh?" the teal-haired demon said.

"Tch." Shiro's only response. "Why the fuck are ya' here? Here to avenge what 'happened last time?'

"You dumb bastard, I can retaliate whenever I want." Grimmjow said as he starts walking to the nearest rock to seat.

"So why are ya' really here?"

"Your brother reported you at the high council; they want to know your reason for attacking… and…" Grimmjow smirked "What's with you and that tiny angel."

"You mean her? Nothing, just my little prize, someone I'll look forward to when I can finally kill Byakuya."

"So why isn't she here? If she's your prize?" Grimmjow asked, curious, Shiro is usually a spoiled brat and he always gets what he wants.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Not really, I don't care either. Heh, I'm just here to give you the damn message, its Ulquiorra's job but fuck that. The little pansy didn't want anything to do with you."

"Still bitter eh?"

Grimmjow made a move to stand up and end his brief visit but then, he suddenly vanished and reappeared beside Shiro and gave him a direct punch with his right hand.

He laughed and then said, "That's for earlier."

Shiro, still smirking, licks the blood that was dripping from the left side of his mouth and then laughs in his very famous maniacal laugh.

"That was faster than the last one. I'm so glad you're improvin' at least I don't have to stand and be disappointed at a 3-minute fight. Ya' can now last longer!"

"Fuck you. Listen; do you know why I'm really here?"

"No fuckin' idea. But ya' better spill it."

"Heaven is hunting you down. After that feat you displayed, I think they didn't want a repeat of what happened years ago. And also… you're brother has been very _mischievous_ lately, I think you're not the only one interested in that tiny angel."

"Grimmjow, you're very nosy today, what's wrong with ya?" he said half-laughing.

"_Being good_ and giving you information. You fucktard!" he said in an obvious irony and then pulled back his fist for another punch attempt. Something that Shiro blocked easily.

"Ya' know I don't care nor feel threatened; because I fear no one especially not my brother, fuck no. Heaven may come at me anytime and that's exactly what I want…and most importantly, nobody can match me because … I'm insanity itself!"

**End of chapter 2**

**…………………………………… oO0O0Oo ……………………………………**

**I just want to clarify that because it's listed here in Ichigo K. and Rukia K. section, it's obviously IchiRuki. Some of you might be wondering about that because Hichi happens to get a lot of scenes. It's IchiRuki the same time HichiRuki k? Actually, I'm starting to write the IchiRuki Lemon, but I don't know if I should write a HichiRuki lemon too, should I? And please review, reviews are well-appreciated... je t'aime! XD!**

**Love me or hate me?**

**Dissonencia…**


End file.
